Have I Told You That I Love You?
by Faith Withers
Summary: Audrey and Nathan had broken up six months ago, and Audrey has found new hope for love with somebody else, but can Nathan change her mind? Mentioned D/A, mostly N/A. Future!fic.


Summary: Audrey and Nathan had broken up six months ago, and Audrey has found new hope for love, but can Nathan change her mind?

AN: This is essentially what happens when I stare at a blank for too long. Please review since I can't better my writing without it. Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

"Nathan!"

With Audrey's hand on his shoulder it was hard to concentrate. Whenever she touched him it was disconcerting, but that didn't stop her. He was so unused to her touch that when her fingers laced with his, she kissed him on the cheek, or brushed past him, his skin tingled. It wasn't like taste or smell because it seemed much more tangible. Those first few months together he could barely concentrate, just like now.

Except now she wasn't his.

Except now she wasn't calling his name.

"Nathan!" Finally, Audrey's voice, completely and utterly filled with apologies.

Nathan stopped at his truck, staring at her coming toward him over its hood. "Don't."

"I though we were over." Audrey stopped at his truck.

There were tears in Nathan's eyes, things he couldn't feel – much unlike her skin on his, much unlike her all over him like the night before – so he pressed his anger into her psyche. "We are."

"Then why are you so upset?" She climbed into the passenger seat.

"Get out."

"Nathan…"

He couldn't feel the tears in his eyes or the lump in his throat, but it was as real as his broken heart. "Go."

"Talk to me." Audrey's blue eyes looked heartfelt enough, even after what she just did.

He climbed in the truck, one leg on the break pedal, his other on the metal step outside the vehicle. "Neither of us have time."

"For what?"

"Dating." Hand on the center console, Nathan's fingers twitched.

Audrey put her hand on his. "That's not why."

"Don't." He eyed her hand, his skin burning with sensation.

The truck smelled like gasoline and her Chanel perfume Duke had given her for Christmas. Duke had said he'd saved up to buy it, but Nathan didn't believe that. Plus, with Duke, 'up' could mean favors like more pirating. He now understood that what mattered was what Audrey thought. After that night, she wore the perfume everyday. Now he was used to the smell, but he still liked it, so did she, and so did Duke.

Instead of relinquishing her hand, she grasped his in her fingers and gave a gentle squeeze, which gave him an idea of how she felt. "We were six months ago, Nathan. I needed to confide in somebody."

"Why him?"

"Because you never said it and I thought he could."

Nathan turned to her, pulling his hand away, feeling her tenderness leave him and immediately wanting it back. He wanted her lips on his, and he wanted to give her what he couldn't even give himself. He couldn't feel his own skin. He couldn't feel anyone else's touch. If this didn't mean Audrey was for him, then he didn't know what did. "I'm not a romantic, but –"

"But?"

"I think we're fate."

"Because you can feel me." Audrey glanced at him pointedly, also turning in her seat.

Nathan took a deep breath. "No."

"Then why?" Audrey's eyebrows knit.

Nathan looked away. "Because…" Tears glittered in his eyes, shining them up like stars in the night.

"Hey, no crying."

Nathan blinked. "Who's crying?"

"You are."

He blinked a few more times. "I guess I got something in my eyes."

The diversion apparently didn't distract Audrey. "Tell me."

His eyes trailed to hers. "He loves you."

Audrey smiled.

If only the smile was for Nathan instead of Duke.

"Really?" she asked.

_Okay, this is it_. _This is your last chance or you'll never be with her again – your last chance or she'll be with him for who knows how long_. _You can't wait. You can't let her go. You can't – _"Yeah. He loves you; for a long time, too."

Her eyes still shined expectantly. "What aren't you telling me?"

_That I love you, too_. Nathan couldn't say it, didn't know how to say it, wanted to say it so badly but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. After five years of knowing her, how hard could it possibly be to say the four-letter 'l' word? He knew he'd have to say it because Audrey wasn't a mind reader, even though it shocked him what she caught onto sometimes. _Maybe she just wants to hear it. She deserves that much_. "That I love you, too." Nathan pressed his back against the window, pursing his lips. "But I'm going to let you go. If you ever decide you love me like you love him…" His eyebrows twitched as he licked his upper lip slightly.

In a moment, their tongues were wrapped around each other. Nathan didn't know why or how it happened, but her warm tongue was sweet like maple syrup and pancakes. It took him a moment for him to grasp what was happening, but he held onto her for dear life, just like he had these past six months – just like he had since the first day he met her. There was no keeping her anywhere unless she wanted to stay. After the troubles had left Haven, the two of them had been left with nothing to do but each other – a peacefulness that had passed through themselves had also passed through the people of Haven. Maybe it was their love that ended the troubles; it was difficult to say. Both of them were realists, but Nathan supposed he believed in fate, especially with Audrey.

As she pulled away, her eyes shimmered. "I don't love Duke, Nathan. I love you."

Nathan nodded curtly. "Good to know."

"Let's get out of here."

"You sure?"

Audrey sat in the other seat, buckling her seatbelt. "Yes."

* * *

AN2: And now that you've read this story, if you want, you can listen to the playlist for this story on : a href=" /have-i-told-you-i-love-you"Click Here/a.


End file.
